New Love Blooms
by CuteLilMikki
Summary: This is a story a yaoi story between Tamaki Souh and Kyouya Ootori I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ever Yaoi fanfic ever. So I hope that you all like it and dont forget to review :D_

_This is the first chapter I hope I am able to have at least a couple more chapters :D_

As the natural flow of things the sun rises in the morning only the linger on in the sky through the day. It then ends the day by sinking down past the horizon within the west to begin the night. This process happens continuously without any thought or hint as changing how it moved. Like the sun raises in the East in that small time before it arises a young male began to linger forth from his chamber. His blooming blond locks illuminating what little light was spreading through his opened curtains.  
His deep purple yet longing eyes opened with a flutter as he arose himself beginning to awaken for a day as a student once more. He repeated this every day of the week unless it was such a weekend or that of a holiday. He loved to spread the beauty of himself to others in hope that his light would guide them.  
This male was kind at heart and yet there was a sadness that seemed to be deeply hidden and rarely showed. He always kept a lovely smile to his preciously soft pink tinted lips even in times of doubt. This male...was known as the king of the Ouran Academy Host Club. This was Tamaki Souh!

Jumping for joy out of his room in his cheery mood and in his freshly ironed Academy uniform Tamaki had that sparkle in his eye and that famous smile to his pink tinted lips. He was happy as he knew that during the day he would see his precious Haruhi.  
Haruhi was a female pretending to be a guy to pay back her debt to the Host Club. Tamaki was always wanting to see her and protect her and yet was still stupidly oblivious to his own feelings. Tamaki was always the type of guy to think of others before himself. He had grown up living that even if things were bad he would always make it into a cheery one as best he could. That was made him unique in his own little way. Tamaki was filthy rich and he liked to flaunt it in a teasing way.  
Though as he walked down the large staircase to head to the main enterance to catch the limo to the Academy for another day of schooling Tamakis thoughts were slightly jumbled as he woundered why he had such odd feels for Haruhi. Of course he thought of himself as her father and yet it seemed oddly weird. But after a while those eery doubts disappeared and he hopped into his limo and sat back his head tilted back against the seat. His blonde locks tingling his cheeks and neck as he sat there. He felt the limo pull from the driveway and his eyes shut calmly allowing him some time to think by himself.

Having drifted into a small doze the sudden jolt of the limo coming to a complete stop awoken the blonde prince from his small slumber.  
He let out a stiffled yawn and sat up fixing his beloved locks and uniform. The limo driver opened the door for him as he stepped out into the beautiful fresh spring breeze. His blonde locks softly moved amounst the small breeze as he had that dazzling smile to his lips. A few nearby girls saw him and their pale cheeks reddened at the delightful sight of him standing there. They let out cute giggles and spoke of him in whispers. Hearing a females giggle caught Tamakis attention and he turned to them.  
That dazzeling smile to his lips once more as he winked at them and blew them a gentle kiss from the palm of his hand. They let out shuddered gasps and fainted to the floor. Holding his bag within his hand Tamaki put the other in his pant pocket and walked into the school ground. He got greetings and returned them with either a smile, a wave or a polite 'hello'. Walking through the beautiful trees a smile lingered on the blondes lips as he thought of the beautiful cherry blossoms that would bloom soon.  
He had soon stopped in his tracks as he saw a farmillier black haired male. It was Kyouya Ootori the youngest of the Ootori brothers. He had been Tamakis friend for a few years now and had grown to get along with his childish ideas.

Kyouya was stood within a shaded area his shoulder slightly leaned agaisnt the concrete support beams of the school. He had a cell phone within his hand and his eyes were closed calmly. He was obviously talking to either his father or someone on his behalf. But soon Kyouyas slim frame came to stand straight and he had nodded his head a slight yes as he spoke the word. He took the cell from his ear and closed it ending the call. A slight show of pain lingered in his eyes as he stared down the the pavement before him. He placed his hands within his pockets his bag hanging by his side as he looked up catching the concerned eyes of the blond male.  
A almost smirk came to Kyouyas lips as he headed over to the blonde male staring at him with such sad puppy dog eyes. He got near him and playful and gently hit him over the head with his clipboard. He soon spoke in his usual monotone toward the bubbly male.  
"Worry any more and you will use your youth"  
Kyouya looked to Tamaki as he jumped slightly and started battering on about how he couldnt live on without his looks. Kyouya rolled his eyes slightly and pushed his thin framed glasses back up the rim of his nose and started walking off toward the classrooms. Tamaki caught up to Kyouya now having a serious expression and a serious monotone as he spoke.  
"Kyouya... was that your father just now on the phone?"  
Tamaki had concern in his deep purple eyes and it was obvious that a slight shock went through Kyouya.

How on earth would Tamaki be able to guess whom he was on the phone to. Kyouya shifted his glasses again as they glistened in the sunlight as a almost snide smirk covered his thin lips as he then straighted his posture and turned to Tamaki with a almost snicker to his lips as he spoke.  
"Tamaki...I shall ask you not the pry into my familys buisness"  
Having said that Kyouya continued on his way to the classrooms. Tamaki watched as the dark haired male walked out with a slight pout and soon chased after him with his childish grin. He as usually gave some polite hellos to those who greeted him first. Though Kyouyas fault in composure made a worry ache grow in Tamakis chest as he had that feeling that something was going to happen. He looked to Kyouya seeing him that normal poker face he soon thought that it was his mind overreacting. He soon sat within in the classroom beside Kyouya as he had his relaxed composure on once more and his polite yet charming smile.  
However during the lesson the young prices violet drifted from the board that lingered in front of him to the fluffy white clouds that lingered in the sky. His chin was rested upon the palm of his hand as his elbow rested on his desk. His mind was off elsewhere today and he seemed to not wish to be distrubed as he thought. Suddenly hearing the bell ring made the blonde male to slightly jump. He rose to his feet fixing his uniform before his violet eyes glanced to Kyouya. Kyouya seemed to not be himself today and Tamaki had picked up on that.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter of TamakixKyouya enjoy :D

* * *

"Hey Kyouya...I wish to have the Host Club go on a small break...can you please set up a small opening in out scheduale to allow for the Host Club to go and relax on a private beach?"  
Having that still concerned and thoughtful look on his paled skin Tamaki watched for Kyouyas reaction. He expected something more along the lines of a instant reply but looking to Kyouyas dark eyes Tamaki saw that Kyouya might be having second thoughts. Kyouya had indeed heard of Tamakis plan but his mind was set somewhere else.  
It took him a minute or so to register that Tamaki had asked him something. Shifting his form Kyouya straightened his back and pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose once more as he got the clipboard and began writing it down before he spot.  
"I can have that set from Thrusday to Monday if you wish so"  
Yeah that was Kyouya having a seriosu buisness voice on. A slight nod came from Tamaki and Kyouya wrote down more before he turned to teh door and placed his hands within his pockets keeping the clipboard under his arm.  
"Come on Tamaki...we have some preparations for the next Host Club theme"  
Saying in his cool toned voice Kyouya walked out the door Tamaki following behind once again holding his charming and delighted expression as he past by fellow students in the halls.

Upon arriving at the 3rd Music Room both of the tall males walked in seeing the other members already aligned and waiting for their King and their organiser. They sat at a long thin table Tamaki sat at the front his eyes closed calmly as if he would rather be thinking of something else or was thinking of somethimg important. Kyouya sat on Tamakis right hand side on the laptop typing the new idea that Tamaki had in mind. Kyouya liked the idea and it allowed the Hosts to calm and relax themselves. However Kyouya stopped typing for a second and looked at the serious yet charmingly calm expression on the Kings soft pale features and pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose.  
He watched him with a almost adoring look before he snapped out of it and continued to type with a now serious expression. Tamaki lifted his lids to expose his brilliant violet eyes and looked upon Kyouya seeing his serious expression snap back on he wondered what was on his mind. As the preparations for the next Host Club theme before they took their break was done Kyouya had came to his feet and soon rung up a good costume shop to get their custom made outfits. 3 of the Host Club members would be dressed as handsome butlers and the other 4 would be wearing charming suits. Tamaki was amoung one of the ones wearing the suits and he would look really handsome.

As Kyouya spoke on the phone with his usual cool and professional tone Tamaki held a hand in his blonde locks watching Kyouya with worry in his eyes as he let out a gentle sigh and sipped at his tea that was laid on the table before him. He let his eyes drift to gaze into the tea cup.  
Thinking of how much trouble Kyouya goes to, to make this club work Tamaki would like to speak to him alone in hopes of finding out his problem. After the Host Clubs activitys that day Tamaki asked Kyouya to wait behind so he could speak to him. Awaiting for the others to leave Tamaki lounged in a comfortable chair his violet eyes gazing out the window and his thumb and fore finger gently touching his chin.  
' Tamaki...you wanted to talk to me?'  
Kyouyas cool toned voice rang out awaken the King from his thoughts as he lifted his head and stood up and had soon put on his rather charming smile as he was seemingly sparkling. He placed his arm around Kyouyas shoulders and kept his grin.

'Kyouuyaa...I wanted to talk to you about how you have been acting...youve been acting odd..'  
Looking with a now curious and cute expression Tamaki blinked a few times. As the King got closer to Kyouya the dark haired male had stepped back. But however that had caused Tamaki to slip into Kyouya. They fell back onto the floor Kyouya holding Tamaki as if to keep him safe from the impact.  
There was now a awkward silence as the two handsome men stared at each other in shock. They were in shock because their lips were pressed together in a tender kiss that neither seemed to want to break apart from in that rather confused yet sparkfilled moment.  
Neither of them had moved a muscle since the fall. Their eyes were locked as they were unable to break away. Their lips soft against each others were still connected. They both felt each others reactions to this and that added to the surprise.  
But now as they gazed with a longing need into each others eyes their lips began to caress against each others and their bodys pressed closer as if they didnt want to ever be seperated. Tamaki felt Kyouyas heart pound against his rib cage as he moved his soft lips deeper into the dark haired males.  
Tamaki also felt Kyouyas slim frame begin to feel rather warm. Kyouya had laid there his eyes still wide behind his thin frame glasses, but as he felt Tamakis own body relax so did Kyouyas. The kiss they were sharing was causing some hot flashes between both of their bodys, making them react more heatedly to each other.

* * *

Its starting to get steamy lets hope it continues ;D


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter of New Love Blooms. Im a fast typer so be expecting more in the next few days if i remember hehe 3

* * *

As the days went past Tamaki and Kyouya drifted further and further from each other with each look they shared. Tamaki would be come more possessive of Haruhi and more childish. Kyouya became more silent and more serious. However as their small break from Host work was coming up Kyouya bumped into Tamaki in the Host Club. They both slightly stumbled back and went to apologize at the same time. Their eyes locked on to each others.  
Kyouyas darkened eyes locked to Tamakis violet eyes and vice versa. Tamaki felt his body begin to heat up and his heart begin to pound. Kyouyas heart had been pounding so fast his cheeks became a soft gentle pink.

But as he stood there he had that sensation to be taken again. To have that hot hand of Tamakis move down his chest. He lowered his head shadows covering his eyes as he pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose.  
'Tamaki...I apologize for bumping into you...would you like to allow me to make it up to you by buying you dinner?'  
However as he spoke Tamaki had walked up to him his charming smile to his lips as he looked at Kyouyas cute little blush before he would of turned his head to the side and let out a soft sigh. He was acting like nothing had happened between them and like how they used to be. Tamaki put his arm around Kyouyas shoulders and grinned as he looked at him.  
'Yes that would be excellent...'  
Tamaki shared the grin as Kyouya lifted his eyes. He had a kind look in them as he looked at Tamaki, but they soon turned serious once more as he told him he would meet him at a specific restaurant at 7:00pm.

As the time arrived for the two males to meet at the restaurant the young blond haired male Tamaki was sat in his limo in one of his rather good suits. He looked handsome. He wore a purple tie as he stepped out of the limo. His violet eyes looked around before he placed his hands in his pant pockets, that allowed the jacket to be pushed back slightly. He walked up the stairs into the restaurant. Instantly he was spotted and escorted to a private room in the back. Already Kyouya was sat there in a nice suit also.  
Hearing the door slide shut Kyouya lifted his dark eyes and looked to see the violet ones of the blond male. Kyouya came to his feet and walked over to him. He bowed his head as did Tamaki as a show of respect. Once they would of sat down Tamaki looked into the menu and had decided what to order.

Kyouya watched as Tamaki decided. Kyouya actually had a kind look to his face. He watched him and soon lowered his head. His cheeks reddened slightly at the thoughts that he had been having before the blond male arrived. Seeing Kyouyas second of weakness Tamaki had such a kind and soft smile to his lips.  
He then lowered his eyes once more. They were unable to talk to each other but soon Tamaki spoke up. They needed to talk about what had happened that day in the Host Room.  
'Kyouya...we need to talk...about what happened that day'  
Tamakis voice was serious and he had his serious expression on now. Kyouya looked up instantly and pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose before he let out a sigh.  
' Yes you are right..we need to discuss that'

Sitting there their eyes locked once more. They spoke of nothing for a few seconds as they were remembering the feel. Tamaki mentally hit himself before he would of cleaned his throat and soon would of began to speak to him.  
'Kyouya...that night...I think was an accident but..there was...something else...All I seem to do is think about it. Think about how our bodys had reacted to each other...I think tha-'  
Tamaki wasn't able to finish his sentance as Kyouya had his head lowered and his fringe was covering his eyes. Tamaki went to apologize but couldnt. Kyouya soon stood up and walked over to Tamaki and stood over him. He grabbed him by his tie and pulled him to his feet and soon glared into his eyes.

He said nothing at all but soon he released him and turned his head away as he 'tsked'.  
He soon looked down and dropped his arms and had soon sat back down. He couldn't hurt Tamaki not when Tamaki had those bright violet eyes. Tamaki soon looked up as the waiter entered with their food. Soon they forgot that conversation for now as they ate and spoke of more ideas for the Host Club. Soon as the dessert came Tamaki had a sundae and Kyouya had a apple crumble. However Kyouya was the one that now struck up the conversation from before dinner.

'Tamaki...about before...I apologize..after all... I also noticed how we both reacted.'  
Kyouya kept his eyes devoted to the dessert in front of him as Tamaki stared at him and soon put down his spoon.  
'Kyouya...I think we both enjoyed it.. I think we...'  
Tamaki didn't finish his sentence as he finished off his sundae.  
Kyouya looked to him and soon lowered his own spoon before he came to his feet and put the money to pay for the meal on the table as he walked to Tamaki.  
'Lets go to your house...'

Kyouya looked at him and Tamaki soon came to his feet and walked behind Kyouya. However once they were in Tamakis limo heading to his estate Kyouya had the screen between driver and passenger shut and all sounds blocked out. Tamaki turned to Kyouya and stared at him and soon placed a gentle hand to his cheek. They both leaned in slowly and their lips connected. Instantly they felt sparks fly and they knew. They knew that this was right. This was something they liked to share with each other. Tamaki pushed Kyouya back against the seat leaning over him and deepened the kiss as he soon pulled back. Both of them had soft blushes to their cheeks. They knew now that once they got to Tamakis estate they would need to be alone before they went out of control. Tamaki and Kyouya looked at each other with that knowing look. They couldn't resist each other any longer.

* * *

Oooo I think anyone can guess whats gonna happen next ;D 3 I will try my best to make it nice and hot for you :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys im so sorry that its been a while since I last updated but schools pretty hectic so I will try my best to get more and more dont for you all okay love yas and keep up the reviews :D

* * *

Heat was radiating from every surface in the room making the room warm and almost lustful itself. Tamaki Suohs estate was rather large and his room even larger yet somehow it became rather hot and steamy. Laid upon the bed were to boys. Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ootori.  
Their hot steamy kiss got much more lustful and heated. Having left the resturant that night on a odd yet heated note both of the males had, had the urge to take each other in the back of the limo that was headed to Tamakis estate. As they had approached Tamakis estate they walked in as if nothing was out of the oridnary but it was clear to the both of them that they knew they had a spark between them and they wanted to express it and explore it.  
Walking up the stairs toward Tamakis room little conversation came between the males.

But upon entering everything changed. The second the door clicked shut Tamaki turn to Kyouya and grabbed his tie and pulled him down, pulling him into a deep kiss, so deep that it made Kyouya moan a little and become submissive. Tamaki undid Kyouyas and his own tie and threw them to the floor before he would of looked to Kyouya with a smirk.  
"You sure you want to do this?"  
Tamaki licked his lips enjoying the taste that he got from Kyouyas as he awaited for his reply and undid their jackets to push them off more so. Kyouya looked to him a tint of red to his pale little cheeks. He removed his glasses and put them on a side table and spoke  
"Yes...I want to..so long as it is you Tamaki"

Allowing for their shirts to also be removed Tamaki placed his hands against Kyouyas pale skinned chest and laid him down on the bed hovering over him as their lips moved in a connected motion. Slipping his hot muscle into the others mouth a small groan came from Tamakis lips at the heat and the wetness of the others mouth. Kyouya also let out a grunt as he placed his arms around the young princes neck. The more that their tounges slid together over and over the more heat radiated from them.  
The hotter they kissed the more aroused and more willing they became. Pulling back from the tounge kiss Tamaki saw a strand of their saliva still connected till it drooped and broke.  
"T-Tamaki... "  
Kyouyas ukish voice whispered to the blond as he moved his hands up and down Tamakis arms to then move to his chest.  
A sudden moan escaped the dark haired males lips as Tamakis tounge trail up the side of the males neck causing intense and heated sudders to pass through both of their bodys.

The more that Tamaki moved his tounge against Kyoyas skin the more aroused they both became. Kyouya because it was such a hot new sensation to him as well as Tamaki but also because they were both males.  
"Kyouya.. Your so cute when I tease your skin like that...so lets try..."  
Having a lustful smirk grow upon his lips Tamakis hand slid down Kyouyas neck and to his chest to sudden have his hand graze against Kyouyas nipple. A soft groan escaped the dark haired males lips as he felt his most sensitive area be touch. Seeing his reaction Tamaki grinned and soon began to move his finger over his sensitive nub rubbing it and pushing it making the dark haired males cheeks darken to a scarlet red and his cute uke tears to roll down his cheeks.

Knowing that Kyouya was enjoying this Tamaki rolled his hot tounge down the side of the otehr males neck to soon flick against his sensitive hard nub while a finger rubbed against the other. A instant buck of the hips came from the dark haired male causing a cute gasp to come to his lips as he placed a delicate finger to his lips. Kyouyas head was turned to the side and his eyes closed at the pleasure that he was getting from Tamaki.  
Tamaki looked up at Kyouya and soon laid over him fully mostly pushing their lower bodies together allowing their hardened lengths to press together in a rather intense and heated state. Tamaki let out a small groan as he felt his hard length move against Kyouyas clothed one. They both let out small groans before Tamaki soon began to suck on Kyouyas nipple while he felt Kyouyas hand go somewhere sneaky. Kyouyas hand slid down Tamakis chest and had unbuckled his pants causing his pants to slide down leaving him in his king boxers.

Tamaki smirked and soon sat up and pulled Kyouya up and kissed him in a harsh dominate way. The dark haired male was so submissive he allowed his own lips to trail down the young kings chest, over his own sensitive hard nub and to the line of his boxers.  
Tamaki had let out a few delicious groans at the feel of Kyouyas lips. Everything was so heated that their bodies became slightly moist with sweat.  
However Kyouya had surprisingly pulled off Tamakis boxers exposing his hard length before him. Tamaki let out a gentle groan as the sudden coldness wrapped around his hard length. But soon that feeling had disappeared the second he felt a delicate yet hot tounge roll around the head of his length.  
Tamaki leaned back on his hands and moaned out Kyouyas name slightly with a heated pant after it.

"Nnng...Kyouya your tounge...its rough but ooh its hot"  
Tamaki let out a sweet pant again as Kyouya soon looked up to his young king and a small smirk came to his lips as he watched his reaction and soon slid his hand up the kings thigh and began to stroke his kinds hard length slow at first but soon got a little faster as his smirk grew.  
"My my Tamaki...to think that my King was this big all along...I cant wait to put it to use."  
Kyouya snickered and soon watched his King. They gazed into each others Kyouyas sneaky hand still stroking Tamakis length cause him to moan out slightly, but this also made Kyouya aroused and wanting more of his precious king. But was he ready for it? How long would they both hold out from going at it?

* * *

Oooo is it hot or what? If not send me some hot ideas and I will do my best to make it steamy ;D keep up the reviews


End file.
